


One Moment

by Space_Violets



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Reid Hotch & JJ chapters have been posted, prepare for pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Violets/pseuds/Space_Violets
Summary: "It's frightening how one day, one moment, one event, can change your life completely." - Unknown.A series of AU's.  If one moment or one event was different in the past, how would that effect the BAU team?Each chapter is a stand alone AU for a specific character.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Spencer gets Schizophrenia in his early 20's. TW: mental health, breakdowns, angst

“Sorry I’m late. Traffic was a nightmare this morning. We have a case?” Derek asked JJ, walking into the break room and grabbing a mug. 

“Not today, it’s a-” 

“Don’t say it” 

“- paperwork day.” JJ finished, a smug look crossing her face. 

“Damn it.” Derek muttered, grabbing the coffee pot from JJ’s hands. “Well if you get bored and want a few extra files then-” Derek’s sentence was cut off by a shriek coming from the main office. They glanced at each other in concern before Derek turned and sprinted towards the sound. 

“Please, please you have to help me.” The young man was pleading with Emily. “They’re after me. I need you to stop them.” 

Emily placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly. “Who’s after you? Please sit and we can talk okay?” He shook his head and brought his hands to his long hair, pulling on it frantically. 

“Spencer?” Derek turned and saw JJ approach the man. “It’s Spencer right? You work in the mail room don’t you?” Spencer nodded, his gaze lowered to the floor. 

“I’m JJ. I’m the communications liaison here in the BAU. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on and we can try to help you out the best we can. Okay?” Spencer raised his eyes to meet hers. 

“They’re here! They’re already here.” His voice raised in volume again and he looked around the room. “It’s the men in black. They’re after me! They know that I know, the government. They’re coming after me and my research.” 

“Okay, okay. We believe you, come sit and we’ll get this figured out.” JJ moved closer towards him but that caused Spencer to jump back, a terrified look crossing his face. 

“No, I- I have to… I have to go.” he replied and turned towards the elevators. As he turned a woman in professional clothing and a man with scrubs ran to where the group was standing. 

“Spencer!” The man exclaimed, grabbing his arm. “We’ve been worried sick about you.” 

“I told you the men in black are coming after me!” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll take you back home and keep you safe. I promise.” He guided the man towards the elevators.

“And my journals?” 

“In your room, right where you left them.” Derek barely heard him as they moved further from the office. His attention turned towards the woman who was addressing the three SSA’s who were still standing together. 

“... and I’m so sorry about that. I’m Linda, the work program coordinator at Red Hills Psychiatric Hospital.” 

“Is he going to be okay?” JJ asked. 

“We believe Spencer hasn’t taken his meds the last few days. Once we get him back on his regiment, he should be totally fine. Again, so sorry for the interruption to your day.” 

“Schizophrenia?” Emily asked. Linda nodded, a sad look in her eyes. 

“I need to go talk to his Supervisor. Have a good day agents.” She turned and walked out the room. 

“Those files aren’t going to write themselves.” Hotch said from behind them, causing the trio to all jump slightly before turning and dispersing. 

*** 

“Thank you for keeping my journals safe from them Robert. You are a really good friend.” Spencer told the CNA, his hand running over the books on his desk. 

“Spencer. We need to talk. I found some medication under your mattress. How many days has it been?” A small smile spread across the young man’s face. Robert could tell he was proud of himself for tricking them. 

“Five days.”

“We’ve talked about this. You need to take your meds. They were working well. You had a job at the FBI. The mailroom? You like it there.” Spencer grimaced. 

“But I could do more! I graduated high school at 12 for god’s sake. I have three PHD’s. The meds dumb me down. I could do so much more! I could cure schizophrenia if you just let me stop the meds and work. I’m a genius, don’t you understand?” Robert sighed, Spencer was his favorite patient and he had a soft spot for him. 

“If you don’t take the pills, they’re going to have to give them as an injection okay? I don’t want to do that to you. I’m going to go get your Doctor now.” Spencer didn’t say anything as he started to rummage through his notebooks for an empty page. 

  
  


*** 

“Babygirl. I just wrote so many case reports that my brain is mush. Please tell me you want to get food with me.” Derek groaned. 

“Anything to put that smile back on your face, chocolate thunder.” Garcia responded. Derek smiled as JJ walked into Gracia’s office, throwing a case file on her desk. “You joining us for dinner?” 

“Sure thing.” JJ replied. She bit the inside of her lip. “Garcia, can you look up an employee for me?”

“Is this about the scene this morning?” The analyst asked, causing the two agents to give her surprised looks. “Haven’t you figured out that word travels fast around this building?” 

“I’ve been thinking about it and he seems familiar. More than just from the mailroom, I swear I’ve seen him somewhere else before.” JJ responded. 

Garcia worked her magic, her fingers flying across the keyboard. “Doctor Spencer Reid went through the FBI academy four years ago. He was recruited to the forensic science division where he worked as a researcher for two years. He has three PHD’s and two Bachelor's degrees. Was let go from that position because of… a medical emergency. A year and a half later he came back as part of a work program through-” 

“A psychiatric hospital, yeah. We met the coordinator this morning.” Derek cut her off. Garcia glared at him slightly. 

JJ nodded. “Do you guys remember a few years ago? Gideon was talking about recruiting someone with an insanely high IQ from forensics? He brought him to the office for an interview but we never saw him again. I think that’s what I recognize him from.” 

“He’s a nice guy, I never knew he was a part of a work program. I just thought he was a little slow is all.” Garcia told them as she shut down her computer for the night. She rolled her eyes at their confused looks. “I make friends with all the mailroom workers. How else do you think I get my mail faster than anyone else in this office?” 

JJ shuffled uncomfortably. “I’ve realized I’ve never met someone… like him who wasn’t...” 

“An unsub?” Derek finished her sentence. JJ nodded. 

“I hope they let him come back.” She smiled, “you guys ready to go?” Derek and Garcia nodded, as they all turned towards the exit.


	2. Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Foyet kills Jack too. TW: Mentions of death & murder, angst

JJ booted up her computer, taking a sip of coffee when Rossi barged into her office without knocking. “Garcia’s office. Now.” Before JJ could object he was already out of the room. JJ sighed and followed him, picking up her pace to match his. 

“Great, everyone is here.” Emily said, the stress obvious in her tone of voice, as JJ and Rossi joined the group. 

“What is this, a team meeting?” Morgan asked. 

“But Hotch isn’t here.” Reid responded, fiddling with his hands. 

“He’s kind of… the reason I called a team meeting.” Garcia replied. “Rossi asked me to keep an eye on Hoth’s personnel file. And he’s had multiple complaints taken out on him. What do we do?” Morgan’s eyes narrowed. 

“Internal complaints?” He asked. Garcia nodded. “Who has made complaints?” 

“Unfortunately, even with all my mystic powers. That is kept completely confidential. I can tell you how many have been filed and I can probably hack into them to see what was written but that’s about it.” They all looked at each other uncomfortably. 

“Look,” JJ started. “I don’t want to be the one who brings this up but we all know where those complaints are coming from.” 

A dark look crowded Morgan’s face. “You know what he’s been through! Can’t you cut him a little slack?” He stood up from where he was leaning on Garcia’s desk. 

Rossi moved to put a hand on his shoulder. “Easy.” 

“One hundred and eighty seven.” Reid muttered. The rest of the team looked at him in confusion. “One hundred and eighty seven percent. Since Hotch came back after…” Reid paused and swallowed. “... the incident. His shots fired has increased by one hundred and eighty seven percent. His fatality rate of unsubs has more than doubled. He didn’t even try to talk the unsub down last week and the guy barely had a weapon.” They all looked at him uncomfortably. 

“Kid, please tell me you didn’t…” 

“Yes Morgan, I did. One of those complaints is from me. Because next thing you know, he’s going to kill a victim. And I’m not going to be complicit in that.” He turned to walk out the door. “I have a case report to write.” he muttered. The team looked at each other uncomfortably again. 

“He’s not wrong.” Prentiss said. “I’m really worried about Hotch.”

“Uh guys.” Garcia interrupted. “Strauss just updated her personal calendar. She has a meeting with Hotch.” 

“When?” Rossi asked. 

“Right now.” 

***

“Agent Hotchner, please know that we understand what you’ve been through the past year and all the sacrifices you’ve made since you started working with the FBI.” 

“Look, I’m aware of some mistakes I’ve made in the past few months.” 

“This isn't up for debate, Aaron. We are offering you a full retirement. Or we can fire you. It’s up to you.” Hotch slammed his hands on his desk. 

“Dammit. Fine. I’ll retire. Get out of my office.” 

“Aaron…” 

“I’ll be out of here by the end of the day. Now get out.” 

*** 

_Four years later_

“Alright team we’ve got a serial killer going after criminals in Virginia, Maryland, and Delaware the past three years. However, the past few weeks, he’s been right in our backyard. He’s escalating. Reid, I need you to work on a geographic profile. Rossi, head to the ME’s office. Garcia, pull up as much information about the crimes of the victims. JJ and Morgan, go check out the last few crime scenes. I’ll head to the hospital and see if I can get any information on the only survivor.” Prentiss stated. The team dispersed and she let out a breath. A serial killer killing unknown serial killers. This was going to be a rough case. 

She was right. But after two frustrating weeks of failed leads, more bodies, and a firestorm from the media, they traced the unsub back to a property in rural Virginia. Morgan and Reid got to the unsub first, they approached him quietly as he was shoving an unconscious man into the trunk of a car. 

“Derek Morgan. FBI. Back away from the car right now.” They trained their guns to the man who had his back turned to them. A familiar laugh echoed into the empty night. He turned around and pointed his gun at Reid. 

“It took you guys long enough. This team must have really gone to shit since I left.” Reid’s gun started to shake as he recognized his former supervisor. 

“Hotch?” He whispered. “No. No, no, no.” 

“You can’t be too mad at me. Either of you. I’ve been doing the work that you haven’t had time to do. Without the red tape. The rules. I’m a hero again.” Spencer placed his gun back in his holster and raised his hands, garnering a worried look from Morgan. 

“I know Hotch. You are a hero. I know you wanted to do good. Save people right? I know. The escalation started right after the five year anniversary of Haley and Jack’s death. But they wouldn’t want this for you. They wouldn’t want you to kill for them.” Hotch’s gun went from pointed at Reid to pointed at his own head. 

“You always had a way with words didn’t you Spencer? I got all of them you know? All your letters. You were the only one on the team who made any effort to keep in touch with me. Funny isn’t it? They claim to be a family and can’t even support one of their own.” He laughed bitterly. “Except for you Spencer. You were always special.” 

“Please drop the gun okay Hotch. For me?” Spencer asked, his eyes focused on meeting the other man’s. Hotch nodded, slowly, letting the gun fall to the ground. Morgan moved quickly, grabbing his handcuffs from his back pocket. 

“Aaron Hotcher. You are under arrest for the murder of 18 people.” He moved the man towards their vehicle as Reid checked the pulse of the man in the trunk. 

“I’m going to need an ambulance at the scene. The victim is unconscious with minor cuts and bruises. The unsub has been apprehended.” 

*** 

“You knew it was him didn’t you?” JJ asked, a sad look in her eyes. 

“Hey Henry, why don’t you get started on that lego set in your room and I’ll be right there.” 

“Okay Uncle Spencer!” Henry got up from the couch and ran up the stairs. Spencer smiled slightly at his godson’s excitement. 

“I had a feeling it had to be an ex member of the team. I mean, he was solving cold cases. We found evidence boards in the storage unit that were set up exactly how we do them at our office. But I honestly thought it was going to be Gideon until I realized the dates. I’m sorry I didn't tell anyone. I didn’t want to believe it.” JJ grabbed his hand. 

“It’s okay Spence. No one’s mad at you for not wanting to believe… that someone we knew was capable of this.” Spencer stood up. 

“I think I’m going to go help my godson with that lego set now.” 

JJ stood up with him. “Is it true you wrote to him, all these years?” Spencer nodded. 

“I write to all of them, all the past members of our team.” His mouth quirked into a smile. “Elle is the only one who bothers to write back though.” 

“Are you going to the hearing?” JJ asked softly, his smile turned into a frown. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. You?” 

“No. I can’t forgive him.” 


	3. JJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which JJ never bought Rossi's book. No trigger warnings, this one isn't sad. (Unless you consider JJ working in corporate america sad which would be fair.)

“Hi, I’m SSA Derek Morgan and this is my colleague, Doctor Spencer Reid. Is it okay if we ask you a few questions about Robert Smith?” Derek flashed his FBI badge and gave the young woman a smile. 

“Of course. Please have a seat.” She motioned to the chairs in front of her desk. “My name is Jennifer Jareau, you can call me JJ if you like. Robert is a graphic designer here. Is he okay?” The two agents shared an uncomfortable glance. 

“I’m really sorry you had to hear it from us but Robert was stabbed to death in his apartment last night.” Morgan said, causing JJ to cover her mouth with her hand in shock. 

“Oh my god.” 

“Ms. Jareau, is there anyone you can think of who has a grudge against him? A client who was unhappy with his work or an ex-coworker perhaps?” Spencer asked. She shook her head. 

“No, I’m the communications manager here which means all of this team’s clients go through me. Everyone was a fan of Robert’s work and he was the kind of guy who would stay up all night to fix it if a client wasn’t happy. We have to keep a copy of every complaint though, if that would be helpful?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” Morgan responded, looking around her office as Reid handed her a flashdrive. He spoke again while they waited for the files to finish transferring, “What types of clients do you usually get here?” 

“Well, we’re a full service ad agency so anything from small businesses who need flyers to primetime commercials and everything in between.” The two men nodded their heads as JJ’s computer dinged. She handed the flash drive back to Spencer. 

“Would it be possible for us to take a look at his desk?” Spencer asked. She nodded. 

“Two doors down on the left. I’ll be here until four if you have any other questions.” 

“Thank you JJ.” Morgan smiled, as he and Spencer stood up to leave. 

*** 

“Reid, I really think we’re wasting our time here. I don’t think this murder is related to his job at all.” 

“I’m nothing, if not thorough. All I have left to check is his file cabinet, then we can go.” 

“I’ll go talk to the rest of his coworkers and leave the file reading to you.” Morgan turned to leave as Spencer pulled out a stack of files and began reading over them quickly. He finished the stack and closed his eyes in frustration. They were no clues as to who did this to him and nothing he could find that connected him to the other two murders. He opened his eyes in surprise when he heard a voice from the doorway. 

“You don’t look like a policeman.” Spencer glanced up and saw a young boy with long, blond hair staring at him. “My mom said there were policemen here but you don’t look like a policeman. We learned about them in school and they said if you ever need help, look for the people in the blue uniforms.” Spencer walked to the small boy and crouched down to his level. 

“I’m a different kind of policeman, who doesn’t wear a uniform but you’re right. You have a good memory, remembering all that. What’s your name?” 

“Henry.” 

“Hi Henry, I’m Spencer. Do you have a parent who works here?” Henry nodded. They were interrupted by JJ, frantically calling Henry’s name in the distance. Spencer rose to his feet and grabbed Henry's hand. “Lets go tell your mom that you’re safe.” 

“Henry, you can’t just run off like that.” JJ whispered, pulling her son into her arms. “I’m so sorry to bother you Dr. Reid.” 

“No worries. We’re almost finished anyway. Here’s my business card, if you think of anything that might help, please don’t hesitate to reach out, no matter how small it may seem.” JJ took the card from his hand and placed it in her pocket.

“Have a good day, Agent.” She told him before taking Henry’s hand and walking back towards her office. 

*** 

“Henry finally fell asleep.” JJ said sleepily, joining her husband on the couch. Will moved to put his arm around her. “The FBI came to my work today.”

“Really?” Will raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Someone from your office is involved in the stabbing case?” 

“One of our graphic designers, Robert. He was a victim.” 

“I’m sorry JJ. From what I’ve heard, that team is incredible. One of the best in the country. I’m sure they’ll catch them.” 

JJ’s lips quirked into a smile. “I knew a girl in college who went and worked for the FBI as a communication liaison. She tried to convince me to apply with her but I ended up deciding against it. I’ve always wondered though, what my life would have been like if I applied.” Will chuckled. 

“No offense sweetheart but I can’t see it. Can you imagine how hectic our life would be if Henry had two parents in law enforcement?” JJ bit the inside of her lip. 

“I can’t even imagine…”


End file.
